Unexpected Visits
by ShadowDragonDX
Summary: New foes and new ninja show up on the ninja's doorstep. A crazy Toxic Blood who has control of an entire serpentine tribe, Venomari, and is after revenge. Now, trust and hope dissipate as pain, fear, and anger arise from the depths of Hell. Can the ninja, joined by Alpha, Zain, Chase, Vincent, and Saphire defeat their fears and face this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Cole's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen as Zane and Lee made dinner. Zane was the best cook and Lee was the best archer I've ever known. Anyways, Jay came in and Lee shooed him out. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was perfect. He's secretive and mysterious but he was still perfect in my eyes.

"He's love drunk again." I snapped out of it to see Lee set the table. "Man, I can drive and do math, but Zane? I'll never be on your level of cooking." He looked back at me and away towards my phone that was in the other room. It started ringing so I went and got it. It was a text from an unknown number.

* * *

***-****-***: What's up?

Me: Um, who is this?

***-****-***: my name is Noah.

Me: Noah?

***-****-***: yeah. Hey look, people think I'm dead but I'm not. See ya around.

Me: Oh, um, okay. See ya, I guess.

* * *

It was weird. His name sounded familiar.

"So, what's the confused face for?" I met piercing green eyes and pure white hair. I could feel my face start heating up.

"Uh, someone just texted me and like I don't know anymore. They said that their name was Noah and that they're not dead."

"Let me guess, Noah sounds familiar?" I slightly nodded as we walked back toward the kitchen.

 **TIME SKIP- A WEEK LATER**

I was on Ninjagram when I came across a picture of two people. The guy had short black hair and the girl had long auburn hair.

Must be a couple or something. But why does that guy look familiar? I clicked on his profile name "EatYourBananasBois." It showed all sorts of pictures. His bio had a few facts of him like "Taken: DragonGirl A.K.A Ryu" DragonGirl's bio said that her boyfriend was Noah.

Her latest picture was captioned with " _Getting back to our old homes. Ninjago, here we come._ " with her standing next to Noah.

I'm seriously about to message this guy and ask if he happens to be a Brookstone. If he is, then somehow, my brother survived the fire so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, for those who don't know this, but Lee, Ophelia, Noah and any other characters mentioned that you are not familiar with, unlike the ninja, they are my OCs. Also, Lee's real name is Levyanno (Leh-von-no). He just goes by Z, Lee, or Egg for short. Also, yes. Ling was replaced with Lee cause life.

* * *

Cole' P.O.V.

I watched Lee as he ran through the training course trying to beat his previous record which was 12.96 seconds, even faster than Zane's. All of a sudden, he tripped and slammed his side into the wooden dummy's axe.

"Lee, are you okay-" He jumped up before I could finish. Must be in one of his 'trances' as in mental coma. He started shaking his head.

"Um, what?" I laughed as he looks back at the training course. "Man, screwed up again."

"You've been at it for over two hours, kid. Give it a rest." He looked at me.

"And what, give up? Hell no. I'm bored and I've already read all my books, drew whatever, and not to mention I've got nothing better to do." He started to go through the course again, just, a little bit wobbly. Within a few seconds, he missed the platform and fell onto the side of the course.

I laughed again and went to help him up. He just laid there, staring at the roof while breathing hard. "Well, I think it's time to stop and put my stupid brace on."

"You think? Anyways, come on, you stubborn brat." I held out my hand and he took it. But right when I was about to pull him up, his arm came off. He fell back, laughed and took his arm back before putting it back on.

"I keep forgetting that this isn't my non-training arm." I held out my hand awkwardly. Should I help him up or is that just too much interaction? He hates interacting for to long.

"Can you get up by yourself?" I asked as he tried. He simply gave up and alarms were going off in my head. He wouldn't simply give up like this. Was it his missing organ? "Stomach again? Chest?"

"Don't know. It feels as if a dragon is sitting on me while I'm trying to do sit-ups." He tried again but groaned in pain.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes as I went to grab his left arm, but when I did, his dragon bumped into the back of my legs, causing me to fall on top of Lee. Singe ran out and I looked down as something grabbed my arm kind of tightly. I realized that I was leaning over Lee. Our faces were really close together.

"Um, sorry." I started blushing really hard. Even though he doesn't embarrassed or get flustered, his face sure was turning red. We stared into each other's eyes until a voice rang out.

"Hey, sorry 'bout Singe. He-" I looked away from Lee and toward the door where Jay stood. He walked backwards out of the room with raised eyebrows. I looked back at the boy with white hair and rose beige skin. He had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth. I quickly regained my footing and crouched next to him. He was trying to breathe as slow as possible.

"Lee? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes slightly and I could see tears.

"My ribs. They hurt." He groaned and I placed my hand on his shoulder..

"Can you get up?" His skin was turning warmer than usual.

"I'm, so cold." I could tell that he was in pain. I quickly and gently picked him up bridal style.

"Zane! Nya!" I yelled as I was running the hall to the med bay. I set him down on the bed and he grasped his side while moving his leg up and down. "It's going to be okay." I tried comforting him best as I could.

"You called brother?"

"Yeah Cole?" It was Zane and Nya.

"Hurry!" They ran in and Nya gasped when she saw Lee.

"Cole, what happened?"

"He tripped twice on the training course. He may be light headed." I was panicking. Zane scanned over Lee as he struggled to breathe. With every breath, he cried out. Nya waited for Zane.

"It appears that he has broken five ribs, one close to his lung."

"What?!" I yelled. This wasn't good, Lloyd was going to kill me!

"I'll get Sensei. Maybe he has a tea that will help." Nya ran out.

"I must get supplies. Cole, stay here. Keep him from moving too much." Zane left as I sat down next to Lee. He was taking shallow breaths. He finally looked at me, crying from the pain. I cupped his cheek with my hand and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright. I'm here." He made a sound like a whining dog as an idea popped into my head.

"C-Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"It- It's not that- that bad. I've been-been worse." I looked into his eyes and realized that he was referring to his surgery. He whined again and gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"No- this is my-my doing. Don't apol-ogize." He gasped again but started coughing. I held up his head a bit. "Shit." He finally mumbled out after the coughing died down.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like this is my fault." I got up off the bed and sat on my legs, still cupping his cheek. I smiled as I started humming.

"Don't."

"What?" I looked into his eyes that could turn me into stone.

"Every-one in Nin-Ninjago knows that-that song. Just don't. I-I've heard it too many-many times." He looked at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

"Sorry, again." It was silent. Nya and Zane had left only a minute ago.

"Cole?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have-have feelings for me?"

I was about to say something but then Zane, Nya, and Sensei came in. They shooed me out so I went to the living room. Jay and Kai were playing video games, Ophelia was reading, and Lloyd and Ben were nowhere. There was a knock on the door and Jay ran to it. I watched Kai as he whined about losing to Jay.

"Hey Cole, It's for you!" I sighed and went to the door. There, I saw him with the raven black hair and sun-kissed skin.

The one that died in the Jackalo Fire nearly fifteen years ago.

Noah Dan Brookstone.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole's POV

There I was, standing at the door and looking at an older version of my brother with my voice stuck in my throat. "Noah?" I finally managed to croak out.

"Cole?" We smiled at each other before I pulled his into a hug.

"Hermano!" We both yelled as we hugged.

"Wait, you're not dead?"

"Do I look dead?" We laughed. "But seriously though, I escaped the fire. But, mom didn't." I nodded my head sadly.

"Yeah, anyways, come on in." We walked into the monastery and everyone looked at me.

"Who is that?" Kai asked, pausing the game.

"Guys, this is Noah. My brother." Noah waved.

"Hola." He tipped his hat.

"Noah?" We turned around to see Lloyd and Ben.

"Hola midget." Lloyd grew red with embarrassment.

"I am not a midget!" He yelled. We all laughed.

"Then why are you shorter than your brother?" Noah looked at me in shock.

"brother?" I nodded.

"Speaking of, where is Lee?" Lloyd asked. I looked at Zane whom was coming down the hall.

"Your brother has to rest for a few weeks. Maybe even a month or so."

"What? Why?!" Lloyd turned to Kai. "Alright, what did you do?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Whom the fuck said it was me?"

"He lost balance on the training course." I said. "He has five broken ribs." Everyone gasped.

"Where is he?"

"Med bay." Lloyd ran out. Ben just stared at the ground in silence before sitting down on the couch next to Ophelia.

TIME SKIP(few minutes later)

I sat in my room. Sure, I was glad my brother was alive, but what should I do now that he left to go see dad? Lee was out of commission for however long he had to rest and Lloyd was really worried. He was pacing the room and wouldn't even eat lunch. It was nearly dinner time.

"Knock knock." Jay came into my room.

"What is it, Jay?" I didn't want to talk to him.

"Sensei wants to see you." I nodded as Jay left. I got up and made my way to Sensei's room. As I waked past the med bay, I could hear him talking. I stopped and put my ear to the door

"Hey dad, it-it's me again. I know that it's dumb to-to talk to you even though you-you're dead but I can't help it. You were alway-s there for me. I just wish the war didn't ta-ke place so we could still be together. Oh, how's Mom-om doing? I hope she's alright. I really miss-ss you." What was he talking about? I shook my head and continued my way to Sensei. I saw Ben walking around his room just looking at his phone. Jay was running around while being chased by Kai.

"jokes on you Kai!" Jay yelled as he ran past.

"You little stupid brat!" Kai nearly ran into me.

"I am the legendary video gamer!" Jay turned the corner.

"Jay!" I chuckled lightly. Even in this time of darkness, we can still find the light thanks to Jay. He was my best friend and yeah, sure, we've had our rough times but we got through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This part gets a little spicy but they don't too much. Also mentions of self harm and depression in the next few chapters. Chapter 5 takes place right after this and I only have up to chapter 6 ready. The other chapters will take longer to release but hopefully I stay focused. Will give warnings.**

* * *

Sensei handed me a cup of tea when I reached his room. "Give this to Levyanno, will you? It's healing tea." I nodded silently before shaking my head.

"Wait why me?"

"Because you and him trust each other. Remember that one day you were upset?" Oh he just had to bring that up, didn't he?

 _Flashback_

 _I was outside on the railing of the Bounty. It was the anniversary the day Jackalo burned down, with my mother. I was speaking to her while tears ran down my cheeks. All of a sudden, I hear the strumming of a guitar with a familiar voice._

 _Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost_

 _I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is a prize_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
I didn't know I was lost_

 _I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know"_

 _I looked over at Lee while he played. He smiled at me and chuckled as he stood next to me leaning against the railing._

 _"Lee... I-I have no words. I didn't even know you could play guitar."_

 _"I have many secret talents, but you know that you're not alone in this. I miss my parents as you do your mother." We stayed silent for a few seconds as we let the wind flow past.  
_

"Plus, I know that look you give him. I've worn that look many times myself." Wait, Sensei knew? And he was fine with it?

"You're not mad or disgusted? I'm a guy, he's a guy. Isn't it at least, I don't know, weird?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut could I?

"We don't understand algebra but you still accept learning about. The same is with love, whether it be two males, two girls, more than one partner, or simply two without gender. Love can't be explained, just like life and death. Why worry about people loving each other when you can worry about more important things like helping others discover the rights of life." Sensei turned to look out the window as clouds grew dark.

"Wow, I never, just wow. And here I thought all elders and adults were closed minded as-" Sensei interrupted me with a whack to the head using his staff.

"No cursing when I'm around."

"Oh, sorry Sensei. I may have forgotten."

"No worries." I looked at the tea in my hand stared at my reflection. "And Cole?" I peered up at him. "I may or may not have had my liking for another sensei." Sensei Wu, having a crush on another guy? Wait Seriously?

"Wow. That, that's something, Sensei."

"Now go, your teammate is in pain." Oh shit that right.

"Thank you Sensei. I appreciate the short life lesson." I finally left the room with the tea. I couldn't help but stare at my reflection, it soothed me. It calmed my soul down. As I got closer to the medical bay, I could here music playing. I could recognize the song as Wake Me Up by AVICII. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door as the song continued.

"Come in." I open it and walk over to Lee, who was staring at his phone.

"Sensei made me bring you some Healing Tea." He wrinkled his nose.

"Great. I absolutely love healing tea." I set the cup on the bedside table so I could help him sit up. He grunts and tenses up every little inch he moves up. When we get him sitting up he sighs and I hand him the tea. "Cheers, mate." He held it up before tipping back his head and drinking it. He gags before setting the cup down on his lap.

"So... AVICII?" He starts laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. I sit down on the edge of the bed as he looked away blushing.

"Uh, yeah." I start laughing.

"Kid, you are such a fan." He looks up at me and starts laughing too.

"You heard my playlist?"

"Playlist?" I ask as Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy came on.

"Uh yeah. It's the one I'm listening to right now." He handed me his phone to let me scroll through the music.

"We have too much in common. You even have Adam Lambert in here! He's like, really awesome!" I reached over and ruffled his hair. He growled while looking at me like death warmed over. I raised my eyebrows twice and he cracked up laughing. "So, I take it that your ribs are better?"

"Eh, the tea works faster than my healing abilities do." I smiled as the next song came on. Last of the Real Ones. I decide to scroll through one more song before coming across Simon Curtis' Flesh. I stop and stare at it for a bit. Lee must've noticed as he cleared his throat. "So, um, Cole. I'm going to ask this again and I want a plausible answer." He looked me right in the eyes. It becomes silent as he waits for me to say go ahead.

"Look, before you say anything else, I need to tell you something." I swallowed hard and could feel my nerves acting up in my stomach. Even if I didn't want to, I had to force myself to look into his eyes. "Levyanno." I met his eyes just to make sure he knew I was serious. "I care about you. There is nothing to make me stop caring about you." My hands started sweating and it felt as though I was going to puke. I might as well say it fast and get it over with.

"Cole-"

"I love you, Levyanno. I have since I first met you in that coffee shop. I can't stop thinking about you and you're always on my mind. There I said it." I closed my eyes trying to swallow the stupid butterflies. God, I hate them so much.

"Cole. I-I don't know what to say." We met eye contact but he looked away fast.

"It's alright. I wasn't expecting you to reciprocate my feelings." I sighed and stood up. "But at least you know how I feel."

"I may know your feelings for me," I turn around and see him getting up from the bed. "But do you know mine?" I was stuck where I was as he walked towards me, staring me down. "I'm not that good with words." I snapped back into reality as he stands before me. He's short so I have to look down. "I don't like you Cole." Wait, why is he saying this? I can't help myself but look down at his lips. I met his eyes again, staring like cold stone into me. Before I could react, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

 **IT'S GETTING SPICY NOW SKIP (OPTIONAL)**

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on his hips. I could feel his arms around my neck. Tilting my head to the side, I deepened the kiss and before I knew it, I had his back up against the wall. I finally open my eyes and pull away and he does the same. "I don't like you. I love you." Oh. I start feeling my face heat up again as the song switches. I lean down ti kiss him and it's like autopilot. I pick him up and lean him against the wall. I don't do it on purpose but I kiss him again as he wraps his legs around my waist. I can't control myself as I leave a trail of kisses down his chin and just to the side of his throat. My ears pick up the song that's playing which is Flesh.

"Oh, a little crazy huh." I can hear his heart beating faster.

"Just shut up and do it already." I close my eyes and start sucking his neck. After a few attempts to find his sweet spot, I hear his breathe hitch as he grasps my shoulders. _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_. I bite down and he gasps before it turns into something else. What was I doing? Whatever it was, it was scary. I immediately stop and pull my head away to see a red and purple bruise. Oh shit. Lloyd's definitely killing me now.

"Lee, on my god, holy shit. I didn't mean to do that. I- I didn't know what got into me and now Lloyd's going to probably kill me and-"

"Cole, he won't." I stop ranting. Lee's face is red and my stomach is feels as if it's doing cartwheels.

"What do you mean?" I ask as we untangle from the wall. He hangs onto me as we walk back to the bed.

"I mean he won't kill you because I won't let him. I let this happen too so it's on me as well." He let's go of me and we sit down. We're both breathing hard but at least we didn't go too far, right?

"I still didn't mean this." We sit in silence as I slid to the end of the bed, far away from him.

 **END OF SPICY SKIP- START OF DEPRESSION**

"God my throat is dry, but I guess that's what I get for having that song on my playlist." I watch as he laughs slightly but something catches my eyes. Scars.

"Lee? What are those?" I asked, pointing to his arms. He stops laughing and looks at where I'm pointing. I can see him pale and throw on a smile.

"They're nothing. Just training scars." He pulls down his long sleeve to hide it, but I know what those are. This was what I was afraid of.

"Lee... those were not training scars." I say, putting a firm grasp on his arm. He looks away but doesn't pull away his arm.

"They're memories of the past."


End file.
